Leaving New York
by LyzabethSay
Summary: DL – Just their thoughts on Lindsay leaving for Montana. Based during the course of ‘The Lying Game’  R


Leaving New York - REM

**Summery: **Danny and Lindsay's thoughts through out the episode, 'The Lying Game', using the song Leaving New York by REM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I wrote down. That includes song by REM and characters of CSI NY.

_

* * *

__It's quiet now  
And what it brings  
Is everything  
Comes calling back  
A brilliant night  
I'm still awake_

She sat by the window of her apartment looking out into the rising sun. It was her last day here in New York before she flew off to Montana for the trail. Here, she felt confidant that nothing could stop her but when she thought what it was going to be like when she got home, she stopped and waited to see what her mind would bring. In the end it gave her nothing but fear and loneliness. She knew that the only way to solve everything was for her to confidant enough to sit at the front of the court room and again, tell everyone what she saw.

She turned to look at her bedroom where all her clothes were leaking out of her suitcase. She wasn't sure how long she was going to have to stay there but she determined to stay as long as she could to get the murderer who killed all her friends in jail.

On the table next to her, propped up, was a colourfully card. She opened it to see the words, 'You're in my thoughts' written across one page. Picking up a pen she added her own note to the other side; she hoped, deep inside, that he wouldn't mind she wrote it in a card.

-----

It had been a rough day for him, and now he had to go out on the field to find some locations. As he walked to the lifts he stopped for a moment to put on his jacket. From where he was standing he got a clear view of Mac's office, inside he could see him, Stella and Lindsay. She had just hugged Stella and Mac was telling her something before she hugged him.

_What's this about, _he asked himself, s_he's leaving already?_

She left Mac's office a moment later as he was getting his scarf on, slightly hoping that she was going to walk his way, she turned towards the labs. He had heard about this, she was going to leave to Montana soon as a witness to some murder. The lift doors 'dinged' behind him and he knew he had to focus on his case. Lindsay was a big girl and no matter how much he wished he could, he knew she could take care of her self. He turned his back to her and the labs to get on with what he was meant to be doing but he hoped, deep inside, that she would still be here when he got back.

-----

_I looked ahead  
I'm sure I saw you there  
You don't need me  
To tell you now  
That nothing can compare_

She'd just stepped out of Mac's office to collect the rest of her things, so that she could get going. As she turned to walk towards her desk, she was sure that in the corner of her eye she saw Danny watching her. She didn't want to have to say good bye to him now that she'd explained everything in the card earlier that morning but she also half hoped that he would call out to her. But when he didn't, she felt a slightly disappointment rush through her as she carried on.

-----

She walked into Danny and Sheldon's working office but she stopped at the door slightly surprised to see Sheldon putting away some paper work.

'Hey, I thought you left? You okay?' he turned to smile at her.

'Yeah, just tying up some lose ends. Have you seen Danny?' she knew that Danny had left but she thought that her mind could have been playing tricks when she saw him by the elevator.

'Yeah, he's on the field,'

_Oh, _she thought. She saw correctly.

'Can you make sure he sees this?' she placed the enveloped cared onto Danny's desk.

'That's how you're going to say good bye, a card?'

'It's not a big deal,' _Yeah right, _she thought, _it is_. 'I'll be back.'

He gave her a sympathetic look, 'Least call him; give him a chance to say good bye.'

_But that is what I don't want, Sheldon. It's not good bye. I am coming back. _

_You might have laughed if I told you  
You might have hidden A frown  
You might have succeeded in changing me  
I might have been turned around_

-----

Silently she got into the cab that was waiting for her outside the NYPD. She told the cab driver where to go until she saw him. Quickly asking him to wait, she thought that maybe Sheldon was right. She should say good bye to him properly, but no she decided. She couldn't let this get to her, not after knowing what was going to happen in Montana. Telling the cab driver to go again, she watched as he disappeared through the NYPD doors.

_It's easier to leave than to be left behind  
Leaving was never my proud  
Leaving New York, never easy  
I saw the light fading out_

-----

Picking up his mug to get a nice hot sip of his coffee, something underneath it fell to the floor. Bending over to pick it up he noticed it was a card envelope address to him. Wondering who sent it he opened it to read:

Dear Danny,  
I'm not good at long goodbyes, or at short ones for that matter. But Montana calls and the cows are heading home.  
Moo.  
See you soon.  
Montana

_Montana, _he thought, _cute. _

Now he knew, she just didn't want to have to go through a good bye with him. He understood. She was going to come back. There was nothing to worry about. Except how he was going to cope with her not being here.

_Now life is sweet  
And what it brings  
I tried to take  
But loneliness  
It wears me out  
It lies in way_

* * *

**A/N:** D my 1st DL fic. So, these things are called OneShots… Interesting. Anyways, I hope you like it, yeah it is just their thoughts and feelings about Lindsay leaving for Montana for the trial. I don't think I did the ending to well but I might change it later, for now this is my 2nd CSI NY oneshot-song inspired fic.


End file.
